The present invention is concerned with the precipitation-hardenable martensitic chromium-nickel stainless steels, more especially those which are hardenable in a simple heat-treatment. More particularly, the concern is with the martensitic chromium-nickel stainless steels which are hardened by a simple heat-treatment at comparatively low temperature.